


Underfoot

by iiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Carpet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are being chased by a braided rug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underfoot

**Author's Note:**

> For Trai-all

Dean asked the lady of the house if they could have some more of that delicious iced tea. As soon as she’d left the room he turned to Sam.

"It’s that same fucking rug again," Dean said, sotto voce.

"You sure?" Sam replied, equally quiet.

"Yeah. I wrote my initials on it last time." Dean turned an edge to show Sam the ‘DW’ written in Magic Marker. "We ‘confiscate’ it now, or come back for it later?"

"Take it now. I don’t want it to go skipping out on us again." Sam smiled up at the lady of the house, accepted a glass of tea. "Ma’am, what can you tell us about that rug?"

*****

They decided they didn’t want to mess with it in the motel room, and they didn’t want to drive the thousand miles back to the bunker with it in the back seat, so they took it to the open field by the local cemetery. Sam unrolled it.

A quarter-size man-shaped apparition popped into existence in the center of the rug.

"What is your wish? Oh. Hi, guys."

"Gabriel?"

"In the flesh. So to speak. About time you noticed. I’ve been following you two around forever.”

"Gabriel?"

"Can you shove your eyeballs back in the sockets, and do something useful, here?"

"Gabriel, what are you doing rolled up in a rug?" Sam asked.

"I’m a genie." Sam and Dean did not stop gaping. "It turns out Death has a sense of humor."

"A genie in a rug?"

"Yes. It’s traditional. C’mon, I know you saw that X-Files episode.”

"OK. The archangel Gabriel is a rug genie. OK. Now what do we do?"

"I grant you a wish, and you get me out of this."

"Why would we do that?" Dean asked. "This is hilarious."

"Yes. It is. I didn’t know Death had it in him. But I am granting wishes to random yokels, here. It’s going to end up being your problem sooner or later."

"He’s got a point."

"He does."

"I do. So can we get to the freeing me part?"

"Fine." Sam squared his shoulders. "I wish to know how to free you from the whole genie thing."

"Burn the rug in an open grave while reading this." Gabriel handed Sam a scroll.

"Good thing we were going to dig up a grave tonight anyway, man, or you would have been SOL."

"You two will always have another grave to dig up, Dino. Why do you think I was following you?"

*****

They set the bones to burning before they got the rug out of the back seat. Dean unrolled it this time. 

"What is your wish?"

"I'm good. Any last words?"

"Wish for something, asshole, or I’m going to be stuck owing you one."

"That works for me, actually," Dean said, and tossed the rug into the fire. Sam read from the scroll.

There was an impression of enormous wings unfurling, then nothing but the crackle of flames.


End file.
